everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Delores Red
Delores Red is a 2015 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Charles Parrault's (Little Red Riding Hood in-) Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, the earliest, most tragic tale of what we know today as "Little Red Riding Hood" Despite all odds, she is a royal, believing that she should take the honor of her mother's destiny. She was original made by Suebeesee, who then turned her into a community OC, and Grimm Master adopted her. Character Personality Delores's personality is usually unhappy, or annoyed, but even so, unlike most of the "Tough" girls at Ever After High, she likes girly things and isn't really a tomboy. In her opinion, every Rebel is selfish, and that they are ruining every Royals happiness but choosing not to follow their destiny. Delores followed hers for that reason even though her story ends tragically for her, resulting in her death. She has a sky-high self esteem, and unknowingly is a bit cruel. She doesn't exactly hate the Rebels, but she is angry that they are ruining another Royal's happiness by not following their destiny and that she agreed to die, and follow through her tragic end while most of them choose not to. Appearance Delores usually wears her hair down and no make-up, ain't nobody got time fo that when school starts at 7 AM! Fairy Tale-Le Petit Chaperon Rouge The Tale The story had as its subject an "attractive, well-bred young lady", a village girl of the country being deceived into giving a wolf she encountered the information he needed to find her grandmother's house successfully and eat the old woman while at the same time avoiding being noticed by woodcutters working in the nearby forest. Then he proceeded to lay a trap for the Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding Hood ends up being asked to climb into the bed before being eaten by the wolf, where the story ends. The wolf emerges the victor of the encounter and there is no happy ending. Charles Perrault explained the 'moral' at the end so that no doubt is left to his intended meaning. (That no one, especially young ladies, should trust or listen to strangers)(This came right off of Wikipedia! Kudos to the writer!) How does Delores come into it? Unfortunately for her, she is Charles Perrault's version of Red Riding Hood. Like her mother before her, she will be the one to fall into the wolf's trap, and be eaten by it. Her family story is basically that whoever was Charles's Red Riding Hood could pick whoever they wanted for a husband or wife before they were eaten as long as they had a child. So that's basically how Delores came about, Delores's mother had her, carried out her story, and Delores was raised by her father, a normal villager whom her mother loved. Relationships Family She is distantly related to Cerise Hood. Since her mother is dead, all that leaves is her father. He was a simple village boy who lived in the village where the story took place. Before Delores's mother followed her destiny, they fell in love and he was devastated when he learned of her destiny. They had Delores, she died, then at about the age of 10 her father said it was time to send her to school (and thus, ended up at Ever After High). Delores just got a new brother, Cadet Pollux Red, and tries to avoid him. She doesn't welcome him in her family, and doesn't see him as a brother. He isn't a Royal, which irratates Delores a little, not a lot because he really doesn't even have a story to carry out. Cadet is much too "Happy" in Delores's book, how could someone who'd lost their family, spent their whole life in an orphanage and ''be brought into ''this ''family be happy?! Friends Delores doesn't really like socializing with Rebels, so mot of her friends are Royals. Pets Due to her mother (and soon her) being eaten by a wolf, an animal, Delores doesn't really like animals and is a bit afraid of them. Romance Relationships only take up time in Delores's book, and not many boys have interest in her due to her attitude, but if she had to choose Sparrow Hood would be her first choice. Outfits |} Class-ic List '''1. Track and Sheild With Coach Ginderbread: I'm great at it.' 2. Science and Sorcery With Prof. Rump: Hate it. 3. Princess Design With Miss Maid Marian: It's great for fixing my hoods Lunch 4. Crownculus With Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen: No words 5. Damsel In Distressing With Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen: I guess i need someone to save me, BUT NOONE DOES. 6. Study Ball Trivia -Boys don't like Delores because she's mean to them, because she sees them only as competition in her favorite sport, Track and Feared. -She is a great runner, maybe not as good as Cerise Hood, but she still made the Varsity Track and Feared team! -Her gender bent name is Doris. Category:Royals Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Characters Category:Females Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army